


遺憾

by sealfaceAL



Category: Koe no Katachi
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:18:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sealfaceAL/pseuds/sealfaceAL
Summary: 如果遺憾是指失去曾經擁有的事物的心情；那麼硝子對自己的聽力並不感到遺憾。除了某些時候。





	遺憾

**Author's Note:**

> 女A男O！Alpha硝子/Omega將也，慎入！

　　如果有人問：聽不見會讓你遺憾嗎？  
　　二十一歲的西宮硝子會回答不。  
　　或許她的人生和別人不同，需要繞許多路才能到達同樣的地點。但總有些風景只屬於崎嶇蜿蜒的小路。

　　不過現在她看著眼前的景色，忽然又覺得或許真有那麼點遺憾。  
　　「……－－宮、－－要……」將也的唇一開一合的說著些什麼，因方才熱烈的親吻染得嫩紅。靠著唇語，隱約看得出是在叫自己的姓氏。  
　　「叫我……硝子。」即使本身性格溫柔，Alpha的天性與重要人們的努力下，硝子已經不再是那個畏縮膽怯、將真心深深掩藏的女孩了。  
　　「－－不－－」將也的聲音斷續而模糊，像是妹妹描述過的、隔著水傳來的聲音。與之相反，羞赧似的搖頭與從手臂空隙中透出的通紅，都無比清晰的表達著拒絕。  
　　  
　　果然還是有點遺憾的，不能聽到將也只屬於自己的聲音。  
　　明明是只屬於自己的，卻連自己都聽不到。

　　硝子失望又帶點賭氣的衝撞了幾下，感受身下男性Omega脆弱腔壁敏感的收縮。  
　　將也的眼淚一顆顆落下，在兩人的枕頭上留下深色的水痕。口形明顯在哭泣求饒，傳到耳裡卻近乎朦朧低淺的嗚咽。  
　　硝子看著將也被吻得紅潤的唇，挫折地低下了頭。  
　　……想聽你、呼喚我啊。

　　小時候調皮又不懂事的將也，一定很享受把自己弄哭吧。  
　　現在哭泣的人換成他了，她卻僅能聽到朦朧的聲音。  
　　太不公平了。  
　　清晰的、完整的，將也的聲音，是什麼樣的呢？

　　一雙手環上她的肩頸。  
　　將也溫熱的氣息噴灑在臉上，「－－硝子。」他說。  
　　硝子這才發現自己剛才把心聲說出口了。  
　　「不用、」她手足無措的試圖掩飾：「不用介意，我隨便說說的。」  
　　「為什麼要否認？」拉近的距離破開了那無形的、隔絕聲音的水，將也還摻雜喘息的柔軟聲音低低的呢喃著。  
　　硝子沮喪的別過頭，「會、添麻煩……」她的聲音幾乎低不可聞，「而且再怎麼樣－－」  
　　完整的將也，我是聽不到的。

　　溫暖的手捧住她的臉，溫和而堅定地讓她轉回視線。  
　　「不是那樣的，硝子。」將也的臉靠的極近，溫柔而不容逃避的凝視著她，「妳聽得到的。不管是怎樣的我，妳都聽得到的。」  
　　Omega柔軟的唇擦過眼角，「這裡、」。  
　　細碎的吻下移到鼻子，「這裡、」  
　　落在女孩的唇上，「這裡、」  
　　骨節分明的指腹撫過左胸口，「和這裡。」  
　　將也抬起頭，深深望進她的眼，「聽到了嗎？」完整的我。

　　硝子傾身向前，深深吻上了自己的戀人。  
　　不會再更清楚了。她說。


End file.
